


Luckier Than You Think

by PsychoJJ



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, British Military, Cute, Cute Ending, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fantasizing, Forced, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Imagination, M/M, Military, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Naughtiness, Naughty, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Soldiers, World War I, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: While having sex, George started fantasizing and talking about what would've happened if someone as beautiful as Dean was drafted for the first world war for real.
Relationships: Dean-Charles Chapman/George Mackay, Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Luckier Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leithvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/gifts), [NilleBrein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilleBrein/gifts), [andyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyg/gifts).



As soon as George came inside Chapman's sweet sweaty thick ass, he collapsed over him and whispered while they were still trying to catch their breathes "you know what, Dean! You keep saying that if you lived during the first world war you'll be crying all the time but I don't believe that!"

Chapman was a bit surprised that George started chatting with his cock still actively pumping loads of cum within! Yet, Dean being the warm guy he'll always be laughed ever so cutely and asked "why? You really phink I'm brave enough to pull phrough the hell of a warzone?!"

George placed a gentle kiss on Dean's nape and explained while rubbing their bodies together and twitching his already throbbing erection in between the younger man butt cheeks "that's not what I meant. I believe that even if you lived in that horrible period of time, you wouldn't be sent to the front line"

"Why not?" Dean asked as he hardened his glutes and followed "you phink I won't be drafted? You phink I'll be confused for a woman or something?!" and George couldn't help but laugh "no! I mean, you're definitely more attractive than most of the ladies at that time and you definitely take care of your skin and body more than any of them but you're pretty much a fully grown man!"

Chapman was smiling as he asked curiously "so, what is it then, mate?" and George elaborated "I didn't say that you wouldn't be drafted. I'm sure you will just like every other man in that period but you won't be sent to the Frontline and you won't be chosen to deliver any messages for sure!"

"You know why?" George asked as he pulled half of his cock out and added "because instead, you'll be in a tent where soldiers take turns, doing this to you!" while thrusting his cock as deep as humanly possible where it belongs, all the way inside Dean's ass, pretty much straightening his intestine!

The younger man moaned "Fuck! That would be bloody awful!" and as the pain of being fully stuffed started to become more tolerable, he followed "but if those soldiers look half as handsome as you, I'm okay with it" and McKay started going faster and commented, "honey... in that period of time, it doesn't matter if you're okay with it or not!"

Then, he wrapped his hands around Chapman's waist, fixed him in place, fucked harder and said: "as soon as the colonel in charge sees your behind, and how chubby your thighs and arse are, he'll immediately tell his pawns —give this pal a tent—and whether you want it or not, I guarantee you that you'll spend all the four years of the war taking cocks in the ass!"

"Hell no! That's gross! Let's stop imagining that!" Chapman shouted while licking his own lips, so in love with the sexiness of that fantasy. George smirked, smelled Dean's beautiful fluffy hair, and whispers "that's not all. Every night after dark, a couple of soldiers take you out of your tent, force you to walk naked through the trenches, one is pulling your hair to guide your way and the other is sticking his rifle in your butthole!"

Dean was admiring everything about George's dirty mind, and it shows in the way he kept smiling before acting surprised and asking "ouch! And why are they doing that?!" and the older man explained, all while actively fucking Chapman "because they're taking you to the generals' tent where you'll have to dance for them, give them blowjobs and of course ride their cocks one after another!"

Dean wondered in his pure English accent and the cutest tune of voice ever "Gosh! And I have to serve the generals like that every night?!" and George was like "yeah that's basically your life and before dawn, you get sent back to your tent, also naked, but this time with semen leaking out of your arse and you only have a couple of hours to sleep because you have to start serving every soldier in the battalion as soon as the sun rises."

When the picture started to be clearer in Chapman's head, he asked with a concerned, sad baby face "would you still fuck me if I was available—like for everyone?" and George kissed the younger man on the lips and answered "of course I will" before he let out a gush of precum inside him and followed with their lips attached "but I would really feel sorry for you every time I go into your tent"

Dean asked curiously and naughtily "why?" and George explained "because you're that poor guy who didn't wear his soldier uniform. He didn't even have any underwear to cover his private areas for four fucking years. Not a single piece of clothes! That's a lot of humiliation and abuse for a sweet pie like you…"

Chapman smiled before biting George's lower lip and whispering "well. As long as I'm serving a good cause, and helping my country, I don't mind that" and the older man pushed his tongue in between the younger one lips and whispered, "you would be fine with this even if it was the Germans fucking you for four years!"

They both laughed as George added "but being a whore for the British generals has some advantages too. They'll feed you a lot, to keep your ass thick and you know how crucial is the thickness of your ass to the overall experience. You know how much difference it makes, right?" 

Such a question is always embarrassing, but asking it with George's cock ball-deep inside Dean's ass made it borderline humiliating. Yet, Chapman smiled ever so kindly and tried not to blush so much as he answered "I guess so"

George brushed his smiling lips against the younger man's and added "not that I wouldn't fuck you if you were skinnier but having a cushion of fat around your perfect hole definitely makes things comfier. You know what I mean?" and poor Dean was melting down in shyness and despite never topping before, he answered, "I do!"

George loves it when Chapman gets sensitive and sorta vulnerable under the influence of dirty talk. So, he didn't stop there. He doubled down. He twitched his full erection in between Dean's full, rounded butt cheeks and elaborated "it's not just about the thick ass though. I'm sure the soldiers of that battalion would love how it feels to be inside you!"

Chapman's face, ears neck and shoulder blushed as he knew that his fuckable parts were about to be described in details, and George definitely delivered as he said "they'll fall in love with how warm and smooth it's. They'll be blown away by how strong a soft boy like you can harden his glutes and tighten his hole!"

At this point, Dean was about to cum just by the influence of these words, and George continued "and if any of them gets lucky enough and finds your prostate, they'll lose their minds over your angelic moans. I'm sure they'll get beyond addicted to you that the soldiers in that battalion wouldn't wanna go back to their families and wives because you have something way better than what those ladies can ever offer!"

Usually, Dean loves it when he gets showered with dirty talk and kinky fantasies but this time it was too much and he felt emotionally exhausted of that unmatched embarrassment. He was just trying to change the subject a little bit as he asked "the real question isn't about how those soldiers get back to their homes but how am I supposed to get rid of that dick addiction after being fucked none stop for four years?!"

George continued moving his dick in and out and answered "maybe you don't have to… maybe you should find someone like me, who's willing to have sex with you all day long till the end of time!" and Dean couldn't be happier as he giggled softly, hardened his huge ass cheeks, tightened his pink butthole and said, "I guess I'm the luckiest man alive then, because I didn't have to go through the war, yet I found you already!"

They couldn't look at each other's lewd faces with their half-closed dizzy eyes without initiating the most intimate and passionate French kiss that night. A kiss that George broke just to say "you might be lucky, but nowhere near how lucky I'm to have you in my life!" and Dean was too horny to argue. He kept getting his face closer until their lips met again.

Their tongues were intertwined. They were breathing out of each other's lungs and Chapman was getting teased at both holes in a crazy way while his nipples kept rubbing against the bed beneath him and before he knew it, he was cumming all over the sheets while George shot another huge load inside his already filled ass. 

The End


End file.
